1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data conversion for video displays and more specifically to a method and apparatus for converting CYMK data structures to RGB data structures in real-time for use in a video frame buffer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color printed media is generally commercially produced by a process called four color printing. The four color components (inks) used in the printing industry are Cyan, Yellow, Magenta, and Black (CYMK). The use of computer workstations in the printing industry allows rapid design of color printed products such as brochures, posters, etc. One difficulty in using the computer workstation and its color display (monitor) in the print industry is that the CRT (cathode ray tube) display uses Red, Green, and Blue (RGB) colors instead of CYMK. This presents a problem in that the computer programs used by the print industry require both types of data structures to be maintained and manipulated. This is both time consuming from a software program's point of view as well as inefficient with respect to computer memory usage.